grand_theft_auto_3fandomcom-20200214-history
8-ball
8-ball is claude's sidekick in gta 3 8-Ball is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a side-character/mission giver th in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001), as the tritagonist of Grand Theft Auto Advance (set in 2000), and a side-character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (set in 1998). He is an explosives expert and firearms trader, owning explosives garages in Liberty City, Vice City and San Andreas. biography Life until 2000 8-Ball was born in 1971 and was raised in Liberty City. His father was a hustler who often played pool, hence his nickname. By 1984, he started his business across the United States, including in Vice City (initially in Downtown and later in Viceport), in San Andreas (in El Corona, Los Santos) and in Liberty City (in Harwood, Newport and Pike Creek). He established contacts with various people in Liberty City, including businessman Donald Love, who sent Toni Cipriani to 8-Ball at his Pike Creek garage to fill a van full of explosives to be used to destroy the Fort Staunton district of Staunton Island. 2000https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/8-Ball?action=edit&section=3 In 2000, he helps old friend Vinnie by creating fake IDs that Mike collected. Mike returns to 8-Ball following the death of Vinnie and agrees to work for him whilst 8-Ball investigates Vinnie's death, saying he has some ideas of who was responsible. 8-Ball first has Mike dispose of Vinnie's body at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, as "they don't ask questions". Following this, Mike helps to pimp out three women (including Misty) to "high-rolling" clients, deliver a package to an angry customer, and extract revenge on Scorelli for 8-Ball. 8-Ball, with information from one of the prostitutes, sends Mike to meet a bartender, Jonnie. 8-Ball later meets Mike again in a diner, but the two are ambushed by the Colombian Cartel, who are looking to kill Mike following the death of leader Cisco. 8-Ball burns his hands during the ambush and is unable to escape, telling Mike to do so before the police arrive. 2001https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/8-Ball?action=edit&section=4 :"I know a place near the edge of the Red Light District where we can lay low, but my hands are all messed up, so you better drive, brother." :―8-Ball 8-Ball is arrested and convicted on eighty-five counts of owning a firearm without a license, although in a Liberty Tree article, it is stated that 8-Ball was arrested at his home/garage in Harwood and that a police officer poured a pan of boiling fat onto his hands. After being convicted, the decision is made to transfer him, along with bank robber Claude and the Old Oriental Gentleman to the police station in Portland View. The police convoy, however, is attacked by the Colombian Cartel, who successfully kidnap the Old Oriental Gentleman. In the confusion, 8-Ball and Claude work together to escape and get far enough away to not be injured when a bomb, planted by the Cartel, destroys the Callahan Bridge. The two then escape to a hideout in the Red Light District. After changing out of their orange prison uniforms, 8-Ball has Claude drive him to Luigi's Sex Club 7 and introduces him to Luigi Goterelli, an old friend and an associate of the Leone Family, who begins to employ him. Salvatore Leone, the don of the Leone Family, later sends Claude to 8-Ball and the two later destroy a freighter at Portland Harbor, which was being used by the Colombian Cartel to manufacture the drug SPANKFollowing this, 8-Ball makes no further appearances in the game. appearances grand theft auto: liberty city stories as a side-character grand theft auto: advance as the tritagonist grand theft auto 3 as a side-character/mission giver